Legends
by Serrien of the Sword
Summary: OOH! Kagome is an English Honors teacher? And what's better is that her favorite student, Seiko Tachachima, has to have a heart transplant, but will a trip into another time change all that? R


Characters:  
  
Hades Ringosha  
  
Setsuna Ringosha  
  
Seiko Tachachima  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Kouga  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
I got the idea for this fanfic from another I found on this site. It's called The Inuyasha Hanyou and is SUPER COOL!!!! Go read it! Anyways, the legend of Inuyasha the Hanyou, as recounted by Kagome Higurashi, is a major role in this fanfic. The Legend isn't really in the other fanfic/poem thing. I just call it a legend because most people in Hades, Satsuma, and Saluki's time don't really believe it. This happens about ten years after the series. Kagome is a major spiritual leader, and also teaches at a local high school. English Honors that is. I kind of like English, but that is the only thing I could think of at the time when I was deciding on what she would teach.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hanging out by the exit to the high school called Talon High, three girls looked around bored. One had long blond-brown hair, another short brown hair, and the third wavy short brown hair in pigtails.  
  
The first girl of the "Terrible Three" was known as Hades. Even though she was the shortest of the three, she was the one who came up with most of the plans. The second was known as Setsuna. She was a girl who went into things without giving anything a thought. The third, and shyest of them all, was Seiko Tachachima. She knew a lot about legends and stuff like that. She was always the one who gathered information about the stuff they did and learned by themselves, instead of being taught the normal boring stuff by the teachers.  
  
Hades yawned widely. "I'm bored," she muttered into her palm, watching all the students come out of the school. It was over, as they had skipped to go to the library and study a certain legend that Seiko had told them they just had to read.  
  
"Yeah," Setsuna agreed, her arms behind her head as she stared at the sky. They were both mad at Seiko right now for leading them to the library when they could've been here tricking the freshmen.  
  
Seiko sighed. The legend she'd been reading lately had been nowhere to be found when they'd gone in. But she just knew that it had to be there, as it was in the computer log.  
  
She looked around, absently shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose. They were overly large and stopped just after her cheekbones and reached almost up to her eyebrows. She knew that they gave her a nerdy look, but being one of the "Terrible Three" had certain advantages. They never laughed at her because of her friendship with the other two girls.  
  
Glancing at her ring watch, Seiko decided that now would be the perfect time to drop her little 'bomb'.  
  
"Setsuna, Hades," she called, making sure the diminishing students didn't overhear.  
  
Hades answered with a certain finger and Setsuna just ignored her.  
  
Seiko sighed again. She would have to talk to them anyways, because if she didn't they'd get even madder that she hadn't told them.  
  
"Guys, I got to tell you something. I know you're mad at me for that legend thing, but this is way more important then some old and musty legend." Without waiting for an acknowledgment, Seiko continued after pushing her glasses up her nose again. "I have to move to the US a month from now, so I won't be able to go to school with you anymore."  
  
Hades and Setsuna dropped their acts of coolness and gaped at her. Hades was the first to shout out, "What the hell?!"  
  
Setsuna just grabbed the front of her shirt and hoisted her a little into the air. "What the hell are you talking about, Seiko?"  
  
Seiko laughed nervously, but thankfully Ms. Higurashi, Seiko's English Honors teacher, saw what was happening and came toward them.  
  
"Ms Ringosho," Ms Higurashi glared daggers. "What do you think you're doing to my best student?"  
  
Feeling the eye upon her back, Setsuna let go and retreated away with Hades.  
  
Ms Higurashi watched them leave before turning to Seiko. "Why were your friends being mean to you, Seiko?"  
  
Seiko sniffed before performing her habit of nervousness by pushing her glasses up the rim of her nose. "I told them I had to move to the US next month. I didn't tell them why, though."  
  
"And I doubt they'd understand, Seiko." Ms Higurashi smiled. "I'll give you a ride home, if you don't mind," she offered, as Seiko lived a couple of blocks away from the teacher/temple priestess.  
  
Seiko shook her head and smiled. "That's okay, Ms Higurashi. I need to stop by the library anyways, so I'm going to walk home."  
  
Ms Higurashi smiled and patted her shoulder before shouldering her bag and turning around and leaving.  
  
Walking into the library, Seiko felt at home instantly. It was the only safe place Seiko could think of to go and think. Even though the librarian was a real butt hole, it was a safe haven for her.  
  
Going to the back row of bookshelves by habit where no one ever went to anymore, she skimmed through the labels, trying to find a book to read. It was then she found the legend that she'd searched for with no luck earlier.  
  
She wasn't mad, but a little sad that she'd found it now instead of earlier.  
  
Going to one of the farther tables in the library, Seiko sat down and opened the old tome containing scriptures and assortments of other writings. One was the Legend of the Hanyou. The book was quite old, but Ms Higurashi had sworn the tale recounted in the book was real.  
  
Seiko started to read where she'd left off: at the precise moment the Hanyou helped the miko reincarnation complete the shattered Shikon no Tama.  
  
As Seiko read, she let the words carry her away to another land, where the legends were real and even the frailest of humans was strong in their own way.  
  
Shuddering, Seiko closed her eyes and blocked out the images rushing before her eyes. This happened every time she read something from an old book. She could see things that others could not. She could watch the bloody battles of times gone by replay their horrific end in front of her eyes.  
  
That was one of the reasons why she was moving to the US.  
  
Seiko suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her chest, as if a dagger had pierced the flesh of her torso.  
  
She gasped for breath as she closed the book, hiding the pain in her face with a mask of control. It was the only way the would make people leave her alone.  
  
She stumbled back to the shelf to put the book up, but the world was spinning at odd angles, making her dizzy and sick.  
  
She stumbled against the wall nearest the shelf where she had found the volume. Her breathing grew faint, but she managed to keep in the waking world. She never let the disease in her heart infect her everyday life.  
  
That was the real reason why she was moving to the US. She would have a heart transplant there, but would have to stay because she would be too weak for a couple of months after the surgery.  
  
Seiko gasped for breath, her mask of calm ripped away by the excruciating pain. She glanced at the book in her hand. "Hanyou." she whispered, hoping that the hero in the legend would come to her aide. "Inuyasha. help me."  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
HoHoHoHo ^0^ I am evil! Anyways, I'm supposed to be Seiko, my best friend is supposed to be Hades and her sister is supposed to be Setsuna. More later, but reviews frist! 


End file.
